


ache

by ultradespaircomrade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Love Confessions, POV First Person, toko pining and aching again oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespaircomrade/pseuds/ultradespaircomrade
Summary: i dont like this at all however i thought it was decent enough to post
Relationships: Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	ache

Her name rings loudly in my head, enveloping my thoughts in her presence. It’s loud -almost painfully so- yet my ears welcome it. Our names are close in proximity to each other, huddling together on a thick piece of parchment. Our hands connect, and they move closer. While my name smudges, hers stays perfectly still, shining in bright, bold lettering. It’s beautiful and vibrant and I never want to see another name again.

Komaru.

Komaru.

**Komaru.**

**Komaru** , written in bold green ink. 

I watch as she moves closer towards me every day, clasping my heart in her hands gently. She holds it tenderly, protecting it. It’s weathered down and battered, but she tries her best to salvage it out of the goodness of her own heart. In turn, I handle her heart with as much care as I can manage. Maybe I’m less vocal about it, but the intention still remains perfectly clear; her heart is soft and relatively untouched and I would give up my life to keep it that way. 

A stray piece of hair settles on the bridge of my nose, right where my glasses lay. I know it well: it’s the strand she has to brush away when she presses her lips against my forehead. While mine are chapped and bitten at, Komarus feel soft and slick. At times, I wonder what those same lips would feel like against my own. Other times, I think of those lips against my skin, planting purple marks across my shoulders and throat. I think of them moving down my body and whispering to me softly, moving to my thighs and further. Far more than I imagine Byakuyas lips, for sure. Ever since Komaru and I decided to move in together, I suddenly stopped having fantasies as frequently.

As we wandered our way through Towa City, I watched her grow. I watched her eyes become powerful and confident. I watched as she started to stand up straight, holding her gun close to heart. I watched as she gripped my hands tighter and her own became calloused and rough. I watched as her voice became deep and commanding. 

Though no matter how much she strengthens, she’ll always be soft and sensitive in some spots. I used to be aggravated by this, but I’ve learned to embrace it after months of working together. That’s what connected us when we’d walk through Towa City: we’ve had to strengthen with each other and embrace our hearts’ new textures. The places where each other had become more vulnerable, and the places that have become rougher and harder to crack. I know now that it’s my job to find the soft spots and treat them tenderly.

Throughout all of this, however, I’ve always thought of myself to be the one to pine. I’m the one whose heart pangs at the mere sight of Komaru. I’m the one who writes paragraphs upon paragraphs about her, detailing all that I love about her and all the beauty I find in her. I’m the one in love; aren’t I?

That’s why it’s strange when she’s the one to angle my chin to hers and press her lips to mine. The kiss is short and concise, yet it holds more meaning than I can describe in words; it’s soft and sweet and exactly what I’ve been craving for months. Her lips taste like strawberries and seem just as smooth as they feel when they’re against my head.

She looks back up at me, dread filling her expression; I feel the immediate need to fix that. My arms pull her back into the kiss, and this time it’s much deeper and longer. I adjust myself and cup her cheek in my hand, my free arm grounding myself on the double bed. She lays her soft hands on the small of my back and my shoulder. After several moments, I pull away from her and catch my breath. In turn, she catches hers.

As we look into each other’s eyes, I finally have the strength to say it. The words escape my lips, and she smiles warmly. We break eye contact as she collects her thoughts.

She looks me in my eyes again, her gaze soft and welcoming, and utters a reply that I never thought I’d receive from anyone in my life.

“I love you too.” 


End file.
